bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Strife God Afla Dilith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the 6★ unit, see Beast God Afla Dilith |id = 11027 |no = 1553 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 213 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 21, 26, 62, 68, 74, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 11, 8, 7, 13, 11, 9, 7, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 21, 26, 31, 62, 68, 74, 80, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130 |bb_distribute = 9, 6, 4, 3, 10, 7, 5, 3, 12, 10, 9, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 20, 24, 28, 32, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 11, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = It is said that among the Divine Ten, Afla Dilith ruled over conflict and victory. Afla Dilith's creed was that conflict built strength for all involved, and that strife would produce a brighter future. Although an effort to rule Grand Gaia according to this philosophy would lead to Afla Dilith's inclusion in the Four Fallen Gods, he originally played a key role in sustaining the world with an orderly system. Had Afla Dilith known of a certain god's plans to upset the order of the world, he might have confronted them head-on. |summon = I have no issue with using force to rise up. I have only to accept any challenge made of me. |fusion = The mighty strike down the mighty, creating beings even mightier still. That is the real truth of the world! |evolution = | hp_base = 6580 |atk_base = 3030 |def_base = 2420 |rec_base = 2270 | hp_lord = 8580 |atk_lord = 3770 |def_lord = 3010 |rec_lord = 2840 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Conqueror Burst |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Spark damage, considerably boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount & attacks slightly absorb HP |lsnote = 250% BB Atk after 15 Sparks & drain 5-10% damage dealt |bb = Resonating Adis |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire, Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 120% Spark and 350% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Purification Rite |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire, Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 120% Spark, 350% BB Atk, fills 2-3 BC & 30% chance for 30% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = Divine Destruction |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns, adds all elements to Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / max base HP, 350% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 150% extra damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = True Victory |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts BB Atk & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 150% BB Atk |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *The Beast God - First time completion reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |omniskill1_2_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's Atk, max HP boost from 60% to 80% |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's Spark damage boost from 120% to 140% |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +30% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB Atk boost effect |omniskill3_4_note = +100% boost. 450% boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 60 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 180% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 50 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Afla2 }}